


А потом с планом Хоука случился Андерс... (The thing that happened to Hawke's plan was Anders)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders was bad... Hawke's even worse, Fluff-Romance, M/M, Post-Game, Revolution, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое, что сделал Хоук после бегства из Киркволла - это спёр кота у Изабеллы...</p><p>First of all after fleenig from Kirkwall Hawke has stolen Isabela's cat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	А потом с планом Хоука случился Андерс... (The thing that happened to Hawke's plan was Anders)

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения и отмазки: логики – НЕТ! Потому как имеются по канону одержимый Андерс (ООС возможен) и (по авторскому произволу точно так же не сильно нормальный) Хоук, который решил, что раз он теперь отвечает только за одно существо, то можно немножко похулиганить. Вследствие чего автор всё время записывания вот этого пребывал в перманентном фэйспалме.   
> Кроме того: а) автор не умеет делать революцию. Поэтому описывать её он тоже не умеет.  
> б) Хоук может нести откровенную чушь, поскольку ленивый автор НЕ по диагонали во всём кодексе прочитал только странички про Андерса. Автору остаётся только надеяться, что его допущения хоть как-нибудь всё-таки влезут в канон.  
> в) география точно лажает. Карты не было, и даже после обширных объяснений по телефону автор продолжал страдать топографическим кретинизмом.  
> г) а вообще – это в какой-то степени стёб. Последняя часть так точно.
> 
> Иллюстрация к фику от ViLiSSa: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/7/5/2875821/76780782.jpg (осторожно, рейтинг!)

Андерс никогда не был настолько глуп, чтобы верить в то, что его затея обойдётся без последствий. Правда, в числе возможных результатов он предполагал нож в спину от Хоука либо, в лучшем случае, храмовничий меч – но никак не то, что его подведёт собственное не выдержавшее нервного напряжения тело.  
Почти неделю после побега из Киркволла он прожил как в тумане – весь мир сливался в одно бесцветное, мутное пятно, в котором он различал только Гаррета. Его глаза, тёплые и встревоженные, его руки, по-прежнему ласковые и надёжные – целитель вцеплялся в них мёртвой хваткой, словно утопающий, всё ещё отчаянно боясь, что Хоук вдруг отвернётся и исчезнет в заслонившем всё сером мареве.  
Наконец сумев вернуться к реальности, Андерс обнаружил себя стоящим по колено в холодной морской воде и прижимающим к груди тёмно-серого кота-подростка с разорванным ухом. Рядом, обнимая его за плечо, стоял Гаррет и махал рукой вслед разворачивавшему шлюпку боцману Изабеллы; изящный парусник стоял у входа в укромную, не слишком-то подходящую для высадки бухту, и разглядеть на мостике саму пиратку было уже затруднительно.  
Целитель привычным жестом потёрся щекой о тыльную сторону хоуковой ладони и чуть смущённо улыбнулся в ответ на радостное удивление в глазах друга.  
– Я… прости, что доставил тебе столько хлопот, – нелепая в своей банальности фраза оказалась единственным, что пришло ему в голову. Гаррет усмехнулся, чуть крепче сжал пальцы на его плече и потянул к берегу:  
– Хватит всё время оправдываться, солнце моё. В конце концов, я доставляю тебе намного больше неприятностей… и если мы простоим на месте ещё хоть полминуты, то тебе придётся убить весь вечер на то, чтобы исцелить меня от простуды.  
– Я… – снова упрямо начал Андерс, но маг кончиками пальцев закрыл ему рот и изобразил строгий взгляд:  
– Никаких разговоров с мокрыми ногами. Или ты и впрямь узнаешь, что хуже одержимого демонами может быть только страдающий от насморка Хоук. Карвер в детстве всё время простывал, так что поверь – я знаю, что говорю.  
Целитель вперил в него ищущий взор, но Гаррет, похоже, и впрямь имел в виду только то, что сказал. Серьёзный разговор откладывался на неопределённый срок. Андерс коротко хмыкнул: как бы ему ни хотелось поскорее прояснить ситуацию, попытка сделать это по колено в холодной морской воде и впрямь была бы несусветной глупостью.  
«Было бы правильно, если бы ты отдал свою жизнь за то, что погубил всех этих невинных людей,» – в голосе Справедливости, тем не менее, не чувствовалось недовольства нынешним положением вещей. Одержимый тихо скрипнул зубами – сейчас, когда у него только появилась тень надежды на то, что когда-нибудь всё ещё сможет наладиться, ему меньше всего хотелось расставаться с жизнью. Кот, требовательно мяукнув, пихнул его лапами и после минутной возни взобрался на плечи, вольготно растянувшись на покрытой перьями накидке целителя, Андерс посмотрел вслед Хоуку, искавшему ведущую наверх тропу, и принялся сушить сапоги. Дух, к счастью, был согласен с тем, что смерть от воспаления лёгких – донельзя нелепый способ расплатиться за гибель Владычицы Церкви.  
– Пойдём, не стоит нам болтаться тут на виду, – темноволосый отступник успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительный, чуть тревожный взгляд целителя и, подхватив мешок с пожитками, повёл его по узкой крутой тропинке.  
Далеко уходить не стали – как оказалось, почти у самого берега в скалах была небольшая укромная пещерка. Судя по всему, ей активно пользовались контрабандисты и прочие не жаждавшие чужого внимания личности – посередине чернело старое кострище, в дальнем углу обнаружился запас сухих дров и промасленный мешочек с трутом и кремнями. Гаррет, подложив свёрнутый плащ, усадил друга на плоском камне возле углей и принялся возиться с костром.  
– Хоук… – пересилив себя, тихо позвал Андерс. Он мог бы до скончания вечности наблюдать, как тот ловко, аккуратно складывает шалашиком высушенные щепки, с недоступной многим старшим чародеям филигранной точностью скидывает на кусочек трута пару крохотных искр… Мог, но не хотел позволять себе подобного малодушия. Если вся эта забота – лишь дань многолетней дружбе, следствие врождённого благородства семьи Хоук, не позволяющего бросить нуждающегося в помощи на произвол судьбы, лучше узнать об этом сразу.  
– Что-то не так? – забеспокоившись, поднял голову темноволосый маг.  
– Не знаю, – честно признался Андерс. И, увидев в глазах друга неподдельную тревогу, торопливо добавил: – Физически я в порядке, это был просто… нервный срыв, наверное.  
– Тебе нужен ещё отдых? – опершись на колени, деловито поинтересовался Гаррет. Подкинул в разгоревшееся пламя пару веток покрупнее и перебрался поближе к одержимому. – Не думаю, что это действительно подходящее место, но если надо, можем остаться здесь на пару дней.  
– Хоук! – в голосе целителя против воли появились требовательные нотки. Он был отнюдь не в том положении, чтобы на что-то претендовать, но … просто больше не было сил выносить эту неопределённость. – Что ты собираешься дальше делать?  
– Много чего, – устроившись у его ног, невозмутимо сообщил тот. – Тебя интересуют конкретные планы или ты просто подзабыл то, что я сказал тебе в Казематах? Ну, про то, что люблю тебя и буду поддерживать и защищать тебя до конца жизни? А также делать с тобой много других вещей, про которые я при всей той толпе упоминать просто застеснялся?  
Андерс невольно фыркнул. Застенчивый Гаррет Хоук был явлением примерно того же порядка, что и доброжелательный демон; собственно говоря, рыжему магу не раз приходилось одёргивать нетерпеливого любовника, порой выбиравшего до крайности неудачные моменты для проявления своей страсти. Иногда стоило немалых трудов убедить его в том, что парочка отступников, целующихся прямо посреди Казематов – отнюдь не то, что может порадовать Рыцаря-Командора. Разве что в каком-то совершенно особенном смысле, каковой наверняка не придётся по вкусу им самим.  
– Ты мог передумать, – Андерс попытался сохранить на лице улыбку, но само это предположение, хотя и было самым правильным, что только мог сделать Гаррет, приводило его в ужас.  
– Я не передумал, – сухо сообщил Хоук. Целитель опять виновато потупился – к и без того длинному списку его прегрешений добавилась ещё одна незаслуженная обида, нанесённая самому близкому человеку…  
– Эй, прекрати, – коснувшаяся щеки отступника тёплая ладонь заставила его поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза любовнику. Хоук коротко коснулся губами его губ и терпеливо повторил: – Всё в порядке. Я с тобой, я люблю тебя и никогда не оставлю. Веришь?  
Андерс нервно кивнул.  
– Что касается того, что я собираюсь делать сейчас, то вначале я тебя накормлю, потом мы поспим пару часов и потихоньку двинемся подальше от Киркволла. Здесь всё ещё болтается слишком много психованных храмовников для того, чтобы пара магов могла чувствовать себя в безопасности, – деловито продолжил Гаррет. – У вас со Справедливостью есть возражения?  
Одержимый коротко покачал головой. Если не считать той реплики, дух не подавал признаков жизни, по-видимому, на время удовлетворившись устроенным в Киркволле хаосом.  
– Вот и славно, – усмехнулся темноволосый отступник. С пару секунд поглядел на него, словно желая удостовериться, что теперь он и впрямь в порядке, и наконец, притянув его к себе, поцеловал, неторопливо и с нескрываемым удовольствием. После чего неохотно отстранился и, вытащив из мешка пару свёртков, флягу и маленький котелок, принялся за приготовление ужина.  
Андерс украдкой выдохнул. Каким бы невероятным это ни казалось, похоже, он умудрился не натворить ничего непоправимого… по крайней мере в том, что касалось их двоих.  
– Хоук, а откуда у нас кот? – через некоторое время поинтересовался рыжий отступник, почёсывая млеющего зверя за уцелевшим ухом.  
– С корабля Изабеллы, – сосредоточенно помешивая булькавшую в котелке похлёбку, отозвался второй маг.  
– Изабелла подарила нам кота? – недоверчиво переспросил Андерс.  
– Э-э-э… Нет, – помедлив, признался Хоук.  
– Ты его просто так забрал? – с ещё большим сомнением уточнил целитель.  
– Ну, я же не мог оставить совсем без последствий ту её выходку с писанием Кослуна, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Я решил, что пришло время отомстить.  
– Украв её корабельного кота? – приподняв бровь, осведомился одержимый. На лице темноволосого отступника тут же нарисовалось настолько невинное выражение, что Андерс всё-таки не сумел сдержать смеха.  
– Да, я знаю, что я чудо, – поймав взгляд его заискрившихся неподдельным весельем глаз, с картинным, неуловимо ироничным самодовольством изрёк Хоук. Кот, недовольный тем, что его покрытая перьями тёплая лежанка затряслась, протестующе мявкнул и, спрыгнув с плеч целителя, направился к костру, от которого уже отчётливо тянуло запахом еды. Темноволосый маг опустил глаза, обменялся со зверем выразительным взглядом и задумчиво поинтересовался: – И как мы его назовём?  
– Хм… Можно назвать Кослуном, – всё ещё не вполне веря в эту идиллическую картину, шутливо предложил Андерс. – Хотя… Тогда первый же встречный кунари попытается отрубить нам головы за кощунство.  
– Когда это нас пугали злобные кунари? – пренебрежительно передёрнул плечами Гаррет. Убийца Аришока мог себе позволить подобные жесты, однако рыжему отступнику серокожие рогатые великаны всё же внушали некоторый душевный трепет. – Назвать его Пиратом было бы логично… и донельзя банально.  
– А на Адмирала он пока ещё не тянет, – изучающе глянув на трущегося о ноги экс-Защитника кота, согласился целитель. – Не та повадка.  
– Но взгляд точь-в-точь как у Изабеллы, – Хоук протянул другу миску с весьма сомнительным на вид, но одуряюще пахшим варевом и сел рядом. Кота трудности выбора имени волновали мало, а вот запах мяса из находившихся в руках у людей ёмкостей…  
– Можно назвать Корсаром, – нерешительно прислонившись к плечу Гаррета, проговорил Андерс. –Тот же морской разбойник, зато звучит поэтичней.  
– Да будет так, – провозгласил Хоук. И, коротко поцеловав его в висок, торжественно обратился к коту: – Корсар, будь терпеливей. Эта штука только что кипела.  
– Поставь ему перед носом его миску, – посоветовал целитель. – Пусть сам убедится, как и в том, что на его долю никто посягать не будет.  
Пару минут оба мага, не сдерживая улыбок, наблюдали за тем, как новонаречённый Корсар пританцовывает вокруг миски с едой, то и дело тычась в неё носом и недовольно подёргивая усами. Рука Хоука привычно легла на плечо одержимого, едва ощутимо поглаживая его кончиками пальцев.  
Андерс сам не заметил, как заснул на коленях у Гаррета – на этот раз крепким здоровым сном, уже не походившим на то полулихорадочное забытье, в котором он провёл прошедшую неделю.

К идее путешествовать в поясной сумке одержимого Корсар отнёсся с большим неодобрением. Андерс запретил Хоуку наказывать кота за чужую глупость, смазал не на шутку расцарапанные предплечья зельем из эльфийского корня и задумался. На руках у него зверь сидел смирно, однако занимать руки было неблагоразумно. Во всяком случае, инстинкты человека, на которого последние лет девять регулярно выскакивал из-за угла кто-нибудь до крайности злобный, требовали, чтобы руки оставались свободны для посоха.  
Мешок Хоука коту не понравился тоже. Или, скорее, то, что темноволосый отступник попытался засунуть его туда целиком и завязать горловину, оставив только крохотную щёлочку для дыхания. Впрочем, подобный подход возмутил Андерса ничуть не меньше, чем самого зверя.  
В конце концов они отказались от идеи таскать его на себе, так что Корсар большую часть времени бежал за ними на своих четырёх лапах, то и дело отбегая в сторону и возвращаясь с мордочкой, на которой отчётливо вырисовывалось удовлетворение. Иногда, требовательно мяукнув, он взбирался на плечи Андерсу или Хоуку и дремал, обвившись вокруг шеи словно воротник.  
Горы Виммарк оказались не слишком гостеприимным местом. Даже несмотря на то, что Хоук оказался почти сверхъестественно предусмотрителен и выманил у Изабеллы не только карту с указанными на ней логовами контрабандистов, но и пару шерстяных моряцких одеял, лёгких, компактных и невероятно тёплых. Погода стояла ясная, и днём солнце хорошо прогревало прозрачный горный воздух, однако в сумерках быстро становилось ясно, насколько обманчиво это тепло – земля выстывала почти мгновенно, ночной ветерок пронизывал до костей. Андерс заворачивался в оба одеяла задолго до ночлега, но помогало это слабо, даже Корсар по вечерам предпочитал не морозить лапы о камни, а тихо сидеть у мага за пазухой.  
По-настоящему согреться отступнику удавалось лишь тогда, когда Хоук, разведя костёр, крепко прижимал его к себе и утыкался носом в ухо. Тогда можно было взять его за руку, привычно переплетя пальцы, и наконец расслабиться в тепле родного тела, впервые за очень долгое время чувствуя себя в безопасности.  
Гаррет вёл себя совсем как обычно – оберегая, заботясь, шутя и добродушно поддразнивая – и Андерса постепенно начинал отпускать потаённый нутряной страх. Было донельзя странно понимать, что за исполненный долг необязательно расплачиваться потерей всего, что было дорого – но ласковые жесты, само то, что темноволосый маг так и не избавился от привычки то и дело прикасаться к нему, чуть ироничный смех, неизменное тепло во взгляде убеждали куда надёжнее любых слов. Жизнь действительно продолжалась.  
– А куда мы, собственно говоря, идём? – на третий день сообразил поинтересоваться Андерс. Хоук всегда выглядел уверенным и целеустремлённым, но за время их знакомства целитель научился различать уверенность в способности отыскать дорогу и уверенность в следовании уже известному пути. Сейчас темноволосый маг явно направлялся к какой-то цели.  
– Нам надо пересечь горы, потом дойти до реки – чтоб я помнил, как она называется – пройти мимо Старкхевена, надеясь, что Себастьян не успел туда вернуться и развесить на каждом углу объявления о награде за наши головы, спуститься по реке до Антивы и в ближайшем морском порту найти судно до Ривейна, – с готовностью объяснил Гаррет.  
– Зачем? – ошалело поинтересовался целитель, ожидавший чего-нибудь вроде «доберёмся до ближайшего города и попытаемся наладить нормальную жизнь» и приготовившийся вновь убеждать любовника в том, что – раз уж он не зарезал его прямо после взрыва – негоже бросать на полпути уже начатое восстание.  
Хоук тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу, остановившись посреди извивавшейся по крутому склону тропы.  
– Это долгий разговор, любовь моя.  
– В данный момент мы никуда особенно не торопимся, – настороженно заметил отступник. Ничто не может пройти без последствий… и что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас ему придётся столкнуться с последствиями такого рода, какого он никак не мог предугадать. Гаррет покорно кивнул и, усевшись на поросший мхом валун, привычно притянул его к себе на колени.  
– Раз уж мы начали устраивать революцию, – Андерс не на шутку удивился этому «мы», но момент для того, чтобы выяснять степень виновности каждого из них в случившемся в Киркволле кошмаре, был явно неподходящим, – то надо довести дело до конца. Однако – не в обиду тебе будь сказано – твои методы не отличаются продуманностью.  
– Я всё продумал, – нахмурившись, всё-таки перебил друга одержимый. – И… я добился того, чего хотел. Того, что все наконец увидели, что Круги – это не выход, что невозможно искать лучший вариант, не избавившись от того, что многим кажется вполне подходящим решением…  
– И не учёл последствий, касающихся лично тебя, – твёрдо закончил Хоук, притянув обратно попытавшегося отстраниться целителя. – Окажись на моём месте кто-нибудь другой – и ты вполне мог бы погибнуть прямо там. И что тогда было бы с твоей революцией?.. Моря крови – и, вполне возможно, всё это всё равно оказалось бы напрасным. Кто может гарантировать, что привыкшие подчиняться диктатуре Церкви маги вдруг не решат любой ценой сохранить существующее положение вещей? – Темноволосый маг покачал головой и решительно продолжил: – Нет уж, дальше будем работать сообща. Продумаем стратегию, тактику, подготовимся – и уже тогда приступим к действиям. Прости мне моё занудство, но всё надо делать либо по правилам, либо наперекор им… да и вообще пускать дела на самотёк на редкость неразумно. И по-моему, продумывание конкретных действий мне всё-таки удаётся лучше.  
– Ты имеешь в виду: я указываю цель, ты придумываешь, как именно её достичь? – недоверчиво уточнил Андерс. Они со Справедливостью столько раз завидовали способности Хоука найти выход из любого положения и превратить кажущееся неминуемым поражение в победу, но ни разу не задумались о том, что в каком-то смысле этот талант принадлежал и им тоже. Нужно было просто довериться ему, поверить в то, что кто-то действительно сможет разделить с ним не только радость, но и вину – и захочет это сделать…  
– Ну, что-то вроде, – смущённо улыбнулся Гаррет. – Но тебе придётся меня слушаться, если захочешь в итоге получить нужный результат.  
– Я идиот, – обессиленно уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, простонал Андерс. Да смилостивится над ним Создатель, ну почему он не понял этого раньше? Попытка использовать Хоука вслепую, всего лишь для добывания ингридиентов взрывчатки и отвлекания Владычицы Церкви, была чем-то сродни тому, чтобы выводить тараканов при помощи огненной бури.  
– Хм… Ты слишком самокритичен, любовь моя, – миролюбиво заметил темноволосый маг. – Просто… несколько зациклившийся одержимый параноик. Попробуй всё-таки привыкнуть к мысли, что мне и впрямь можно верить, и тогда у нас всё получится.  
– Охх… – целитель выпрямился и посмотрел на друга. – Я постараюсь.  
Хоук серьёзно кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
– Мя? – удивлённо осведомился вернувшийся после очередной отлучки Корсар, обнаруживший хозяев на том же месте, где их оставил. Гаррет посмотрел на кота и тихо засмеялся.  
– Наш хвостатый друг уяснил, что мы не едим змей, – в ответ на вопросительный взгляд рыжего мага пояснил он. – Нам принесли целую курицу.  
– Что? – оборачиваясь, изумлённо воскликнул Андерс. Хоук заметно преувеличил: Корсар гордо мяукнул и лапой подтолкнул к нему маленькую – по правде, не намного крупнее крысы – едва оперившуюся тушку, крючковатым клювом напомнившую орлёнка. – Умный кот, замечательный кот, настоящий охотник…  
Подхваченный на руки зверь лизнул целителя в нос и, как-то совсем по-хоуковски прижмурясь, самодовольно заурчал. Хоук лукаво посмотрел на одержимого и тоже замурлыкал, напрашиваясь на то, чтобы и его почесали за ушами.  
– У тебя наверняка уже есть какой-то план, – заставив себя всё-таки оторваться от губ боевого мага, утвердительно проговорил Андерс. Гаррет облизнулся, пристально глядя на него потемневшими глазами, и кивнул.  
– Мы направляемся в Ривейн, – объявил он таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло.  
– Почему? – удивлённо переспросил Андерс. Среди возможных пунктов назначения он мог предугадать Ферелден, Тевинтер или – в свете открывшихся обстоятельств – даже Камберленд, но Ривейн?..  
– Потому что это очевидно, – вздохнул Хоук, продолжая неторопливо поглаживать его поясницу. – Я страшно удивился, поняв, что тебе это даже не приходило в голову.  
– Что именно? – с подозрением переспросил целитель. Ему много чего не приходило в голову. То, что его простят после всего, что он натворил, например. Но мир – и один конкретный Гаррет Хоук – был куда разнообразнее его набора навязчивых идей.  
– В Ривейне не первый век существует практика добровольной одержимости, – терпеливо объяснил второй маг. – По-моему, было бы вполне логично обратиться к опыту ривейнских провидиц. Раз они как-то уживаются со своими духами в мире и согласии, значит, и вы со Справедливостью сможете.  
Андерс ошарашенно моргнул.  
– Мир в моей душе… пустяк по сравнению со страданиями других магов, заточённых в Кругах… – неуверенно проговорил он.  
– Не для меня, – покачал головой Хоук. На миг отвёл глаза, словно собираясь с мыслями, и чётко, нарочито рассудительным тоном продолжил: – Попробую объяснить понятными Справедливости терминами: согласие с духом, с которым ты делишь тело – не твоя или моя прихоть, а непременный залог успеха нашего дела. Вспомни, сколько времени и сил ты потратил на борьбу с ним – а между тем, умей вы договариваться по-хорошему, это время можно было бы потратить на более… практическую деятельность. Прости, но иногда вы напоминали мне солдата-новобранца, впервые схватившегося за меч и тут же, не удосужившись научиться им владеть, кинувшегося в смертельную битву…  
– Но у меня не было времени! Я не мог оставить своих собратьев в неволе… – запальчиво начал Андерс.  
– Теперь время есть, – мягко, но решительно прервал его Гаррет. Сжал ладонь на его колене, посмотрел в глаза: – Ты сделал всё, что мог сделать в одиночку, любовь моя. Пусть маги из Киркволла разнесут весть о мятеже – пока они доберутся до других Кругов, пройдёт не один месяц.  
– Но…  
– Этому зелью нужно дать закипеть. Дай им время осознать то, что ты пытался им внушить – что пора прекратить прогибаться под Церковь, пора пресечь произвол храмовников и отстоять своё право на то, чтобы считаться людьми.  
– …Это тебя надо было сажать за написание манифестов, – беспомощно рассмеялся Андерс, с невольным восхищением глядя на друга. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой… такой…  
– Зануда? – лукаво ухмыльнувшись, предположил Хоук, притягивая его ближе к себе.  
– И это тоже. Немножко, – улыбнулся целитель.  
«В этом… есть рациональное зерно,» – несколько обескураженно признался Справедливость.  
– Он тебя одобряет, – проведя пальцами по виску любовника, фыркнул одержимый. – Ты помогаешь ему расширить его познания о людях и реальном мире.  
– Я вообще очень полезный, – хмыкнул Гаррет, перебирая рыжие пряди, и опять поцеловал его.  
Однако принципы Справедливости было трудно переломить всего одной, пусть даже крайне убедительной, речью. Тот факт, что Хоук не собирается мешать их борьбе и более того, готов помочь, несколько смягчил недовольного промедлением духа, но мириться с ещё одной задержкой тот никак не хотел. Порой Андерс начинал чувствовать себя то ли полем битвы, то ли драгоценным трофеем – и ощущать себя наградой, за которую сражаются дух Тени и проявивший неожиданную изворотливость Гаррет, далеко не всегда бывало приятно.  
Впрочем, он слишком многим был обязан темноволосому магу – например, жизнью – чтобы позволять себе проявлять недовольство тем, что в конечном итоге должно пойти ему же во благо. Хоук сам угадывал, когда у него начинало колоть в висках, и, виновато заглянув в глаза, тут же обрывал спор, не пытаясь оставить за собой последнее слово. Андерс, облегчённо вздохнув, равнодушно выслушивал затихающее ворчание Справедливости и утыкался носом в шею любовника, вдыхая родной, чуть горьковатый запах и отчаянно жалея, что попытка выковырять того из мантии окончится в лучшем случае серьёзным переохлаждением.

К великой радости целителя, в один прекрасный день горы всё-таки закончились. Произошло это как-то на редкость внезапно: отступник вдруг заметил, что они уже второй час идут по сосновому бору, в котором всё реже попадаются принесённые лавинами огромные валуны, а на дневном привале вместо тоненьких горных змеек гордый собой Корсар приволок трёх лесных мышей и облезлую белку. Увы, теплее пока не становилось, по ночам он по-прежнему разрывался между желанием свернуться клубочком, вжавшись в живот Хоука и накрыв голову котом, и стремлением заползти на постепенно остывающие угли костра.  
Гаррет теперь держался куда настороженней: предгорья были не слишком густонаселённой местностью, но уже появился риск встретить отправившегося на охоту или за приключениями фермерского сынка. Чужаков в такой глуши, понятное дело, недолюбливали, и вряд ли встретили бы с радостью.  
Однако вечно блуждать в безлюдных лесах, избегая встреч, было попросту бессмысленно. Первую попавшуюся на пути ферму они, придирчиво оглядев с опушки, обошли стороной – покосившийся частокол зиял дырами, по двору уныло бродила тощая коза, зато добротный, всё ещё крепкий дом щерился узкими, словно бойницы, окнами, в которых знакомо посверкивали прилаженные у подоконников арбалеты. Отправившийся полюбопытствовать Корсар примчался через полчаса с поджатым хвостом, тихо, пронзительно мяукнул, жалуясь целителю на пересекшую морду глубокую царапину, и забрался ему на плечи, с опаской посматривая вниз.  
– Негостеприимное местечко, – равнодушно хмыкнул Хоук и повёл свой маленький отряд дальше.  
Со вторым хутором им повезло больше. На поле неподалёку от жилища загорелый до черноты пацанёнок равнодушно покрикивал на лениво жующих коров, во дворе, видневшемся через распахнутые настежь ворота, суетилась пухленькая, наполовину седая женщина, гоняя тройку отлынивавших от домашней работы девиц, за амбаром слышался стук топора и перекрикивания мужчин. На одном из столбов частокола лениво умывалась ухоженная черепаховая кошечка, кокетливо обвившая задние лапы хвостом.  
– Мир тебе, хозяйка, – открыто, без излишней спешки подойдя к воротам, поклонился женщине Гаррет. Их заметили издалека, из-за хозяйственных построек появились четверо крепких парней во главе с кряжистым, порядком полысевшим мужчиной. Все пятеро сжимали в руках топоры, настороженно поглядывая на чужаков.  
Через час Хоук уже сноровисто махал колуном, перешучиваясь с вернувшимся с пастбища младшим сыном хозяев, Андерс, вылечив ноющие к непогоде кости старого Глама, диктовал его жене рецепт припарок на случай, если боли вернутся, и ревниво поглядывал на крутившихся вокруг его скинувшего длиннополую мантию друга гламовых дочек. Корсар прохаживался возле черепаховой красотки, растопырив усы и галантно поводя выгнутым хвостом, и кошечка благосклонно косилась на пушистого кавалера.  
Большое семейство и само с некоторым трудом умещалось в давно, без расчёта на столь многочисленное потомство, построенном доме, и для ночлега отступникам достался сеновал над дровяным сараем – но там было тепло и сухо, и обоих это вполне устраивало.  
Андерс поначалу чуть не утонул в шуршащей, вкусно пахнущей сухой траве, соломинки мигом забрались ему в волосы, под рубашку, в сапоги – добродушно посмеивавшийся над его неловкостью Хоук поймал его в объятия и помог устроиться на расстеленном на сене одеяле. Заглянувший к ним Корсар мяукнул и, удостоверившись, что хозяева целы и невредимы, удалился по своим кошачьим делам, а целитель вытянулся под боком у выбиравшего травинки из его волос любовника, наконец-то чувствуя под ладонями не жёсткую ткань боевой мантии, а тепло живой кожи под тонким полотном.  
– Я по тебе соскучился, – поймав его взгляд, с улыбкой шепнул Хоук. От того, как сверкнули его глаза, у одержимого мигом пересохло в горле, он облизнулся и севшим голосом отозвался:  
– Я тоже… – и, не сдержавшись, почти жалобно добавил: – Я был уверен, что после… после Церкви ты вообще не захочешь меня видеть.  
– Я… и в самом деле был сильно обижен на тебя за то, что ты мне ничего не сказал, – после некоторого колебания всё-таки признался Хоук. Андерс виновато вздохнул и уткнулся в его плечо, пряча лицо. Подходящих слов, чтобы попросить прощения, он никак не мог найти… да и сомневался, что такие слова вообще существуют. Темноволосый отступник погладил его по спине и с сожалением добавил: – Мне, видишь ли, было бы очень приятно хоть раз в жизни убить кого-нибудь действительно за дело, а не просто потому, что этому кому-нибудь не хватило ума вовремя убраться с моей дороги…  
– Так что ж ты не воспользовался этой возможностью? – не поднимая головы, горько хмыкнул целитель.  
– Ты первым успел, – пожал плечами Гаррет. Андерс замер.  
– Ты кого имел в виду? – после минутной паузы уточнил он.  
– Эльтину с её прихлебательницами, конечно. Ну не тебя же, – отозвался Хоук таким тоном, словно это само собой разумелось.  
– Эльтину-то за что?.. – подняв взгляд, изумлённо переспросил целитель. Ощущение, что он опять что-то упустил и умудрился не разглядеть нечто очень важное, находившееся у него прямо под носом, крепло с каждой секундой.  
Второй отступник глубоко вздохнул и меланхолично проговорил:  
– Скажи-ка, любовь моя, что ты знаешь про… ну, например, Пар Воллен?  
– Что? – Андерс удивлённо посмотрел на друга.  
– Про Пар Воллен, – терпеливо повторил тот. – Место, откуда по Тедасу разбредаются кунари.  
– Ну… – одержимый постарался собраться с мыслями. За прошедшие девять лет он привык к манере Гаррета вести серьёзные беседы и знал, что торопить его бессмысленно. – У кунари нет имён, ими правят три… правителя: Аришок… и ещё два, мудрец и жрица, что ли… магов у них заковывают в цепи и водят чуть не на верёвочке… к славе ведёт прямой путь…  
– Ну в целом я понял уровень твоей осведомлённости, – фыркнул маг. – Ничтожный, должен сказать. И, заметь, это при том, что ты один из тех, кто знает о Кун и кунари больше других – кроме, пожалуй, виддатари. И про сам Пар Воллен тебе известно разве что примерное географическое положение да то, что там живут не только кунари-солдаты, но и другие касты тех, кто следует Кун.  
– Мы же вроде бы говорили про Эльтину? – чуть сдвинув брови, напомнил Андерс.  
– Эльтина сама по себе была бы просто милой бабушкой, – скривился Хоук. – А вот Владычица Церкви… Слушай, давай я лучше попробую объяснить по порядку? – целитель кивнул, внимательно глядя на него и понимая, что увлечённость одной, хотя и безусловно благородной, идеей вновь сыграла с ним дурную шутку. Как он мог быть настолько слеп, что даже после стольких лет совместной жизни иногда принимал сдержанность Гаррета за равнодушие?.. Рыжий маг протянул руку, пальцем разгладив хмурую складку, появившуюся между бровей второго отступника. – В общем, суть в том, что за полторы беседы с Аришоком – не сильно откровенные, как ты помнишь, и не очень-то продолжительные – я и то узнал о кунари больше, чем из всех прочитанных книг о них. Книг, к слову, даже в библиотеке киркволльского Круга было не так уж много, и в них, несмотря на то, что кунари уже не первый век живут на Тедасе, преобладали описания в духе «не прислушиваются к Песни Света» и логичное продолжение вроде «дикие кровожадные варвары». И ничего, ни одного нормального словаря – хотя бы на десяток страниц! – ни толкового описания устройство общества, ни попыток понять, почему же столь многие желают принять Кун… Не думаю, что это было так сложно – даже бесившийся от необходимости торчать в Киркволле Аришок приветствовал просвещение и без долгих уговоров отвечал на вопросы…  
– А как ты в библиотеку Круга-то пробрался? – перебил его Андерс. – Не думаю, что туда так легко пускают первого же отступника, пусть и с пафосным титулом.  
– Да так… слегка шантажнул Орсино, – будничным тоном проговорил Хоук, заставив его поперхнуться.  
– Что? – задушенно переспросил целитель.  
– Первый Чародей слишком уж активно вёл переписку с некоторыми своими старыми товарищами… – в улыбке Гаррета появилось что-то откровенно неприятное, скулы отвердели. Андерс глядел на него не отрываясь, словно зачарованный. – Ты ведь помнишь Квентина. Конечно, Орсино мог не знать, чем именно тот промышлял, однако у меня были сильные сомнения – которыми я поделился с этим демоновым эльфом – в том, что Мередит станет разбираться… Мне так, например, очень хотелось оторвать ему голову, но маму это бы всё равно не вернуло, а убийце Первого Чародея добиться пропуска в библиотеку Круга было бы заметно труднее. – отступник тряхнул головой, глубоко выдохнул, снова взяв себя в руки: – Ладно, идём дальше. Та же самая история, что с Пар Волленом – например, с Ривейном. Ни крупицы достоверной информации, только искажённые слухи, андрастианские проповеди и стенания в духе «так нельзя»! Ну, и по мелочи – примеры того, как именно нельзя. Уверен, та же участь постигла бы и Тевинтер, но имперцы успели слишком хорошо наследить. Как в области магии, так и в более материальных отраслях вроде производства амулетов или книгонаписания – Церкви просто не удалось бы уничтожить всё, даже задайся она подобной целью… Что самое мерзкое – кое-где святым сёстрам и впрямь удаётся подменить знание слепой верой. Ах да, я ещё не упомянул о нарушении лично моего права на информацию.  
Хоук с усилием выдохнул и чуть тише, но с куда большей яростью добавил:  
– У Церкви вообще весьма… интересный подход к познанию. Очень прагматичный. В каждом Круге можно найти книги по магии крови… говорят, их хранят потому, что ценят любое знание. Я как-то поговорил с Мерриль, надеялся её образумить – помнишь, она вечно твердила, что принимает все меры предосторожности? Она действительно их принимала, о многом – почти обо всём! – из того, что она делала, я впервые услышал. Ей всё равно не помогло, но… В тех трактатах, что доступны магам Кругов, нет даже этого. Ни единого способа защититься от демона. Это ловушка, любовь моя, донельзя гнусная ловушка. Маги и впрямь подвержены искушению – но Церковь устроила так, что за минутную слабость маг неминуемо расплачивается жизнью, а то и душой – никто ведь толком не знает, что случается с одержимыми после смерти... Тевинтер далеко не пример для подражания, но это вообще переходит все границы. Прикрываясь именем сучки Андрасте – именно с которой, кстати, и началась вся эта травля – они превращают нас в покорных овец, держа между двух страхов,– страхом перед храмовниками и страхом перед демонами. Не слишком приятный выбор, не так ли? Кто боится демона больше, чем парня с пылающим мечом на кирасе, безропотно стерпит всё; тот, кто решит, что лучше попытать счастья с порождениями Тени – становится уроком для остальных…  
– Хоук… – облизнув губы, тихо позвал Андерс. Гаррет повернулся к нему, серые глаза всё ещё мерцали постепенно смиряемым гневным огнём, но чуть заметная улыбка, предназначенная для него, была неподдельно тёплой. – Кажется, я должен перед тобой извиниться. Я очень часто бывал к тебе несправедлив… – темноволосый маг вопросительно выгнул бровь, но что-то в его прищуре выдавало: он уже догадался, к чему идёт дело. Целитель снова легонько погладил его по груди. – Похоже, что все мои попытки поговорить с тобой о борьбе за свободу магов оканчивались одним и тем же вовсе не из-за твоего желания заткнуть меня любой ценой…  
– Наконец-то дошло, – удовлетворённо промурлыкал Хоук, с нажимом проведя пальцами вдоль позвоночника одержимого, и ответил на требовательный, нетерпеливый поцелуй с ничуть не меньшей страстью.

Андерсу, уткнувшемуся лицом в плечо Хоука, что-то ощутимо щекотало нос. Выныривать из тёплой полудрёмы целителю не очень-то хотелось, но через пару минут любопытство всё-таки стало терзать его слишком сильно, и он открыл глаза. Гаррет ещё спал, прижав к себе заползшего на его грудь почти целиком любовника, шею темноволосого отступника обнимал пушистый кошачий хвост. Сам Корсар устроился на его правом плече, уютно подобрав под себя лапы и вытянув шею далеко вперёд, а его голова покоилась на плече рыжего мага. Под его взглядом кот дёрнул ухом, приоткрыл глаз и, задумчиво посмотрев в ответ, снова задремал.  
Андерс тихо фыркнул. Чуть поёрзал, разминая спину, и снова крепко прижался к тёплому и удобному Хоуку.  
– А ты у меня, оказывается, еретик, – почувствовав взгляд Гаррета, лукаво заметил целитель. Пальцы брюнета прошлись по его шее, прослеживая цепочку нагретого теплом тела тевинтерского амулета, скользнули вдоль витой металлической нити на грудь.  
– Ну да. И тебя это жутко заводит, – поддразнил его боевой маг.   
– Ничего от тебя не скроешь, – подняв глаза, улыбнулся в ответ Андерс. – Но мешать кошке спать – это неправильно, – переведя взгляд на кота, с откровенным сожалением в голосе добавил он. Словно поняв его слова, Корсар глубоко вздохнул во сне и, убрав хвост с шеи Хоука, положил его тому на лицо.  
– Корсар, – деликатно подёргав за предложенную часть тела, тихо позвал темноволосый отступник. Кот открыл глаз и критически воззрился на Гаррета. – Принеси нам крыску, а? Ты же кот, большой сильный охотник, добытчик… Сходи за крыской, м?  
Корсар презрительно мявкнул, приподнялся и, переступив лапами, клубочком свернулся том же месте. Стало видно, что на животе экс-Защитника ровным рядочком лежат три крысёнка и ещё один крыс покрупнее. Рыжий маг тихо захихикал.  
– Будить кошку – это НАСТОЛЬКО неправильно? – печально уточнил Хоук. Андерс прерывисто вздохнул и запрокинул голову, вжимаясь пахом в его ладонь. Секундой спустя горячие сухие губы коснулись его прикрытых век, а ещё через несколько мгновений кончик чужого языка очертил его собственные губы.  
…– Знаешь, мне понравилось ночевать на сеновале, – когда ферма скрылась за поворотом дороги, невозмутимо сообщил целитель. Гаррет лукаво покосился на него, улыбнувшись краешком губ. – Я даже готов согласиться, что потратить полдня на рубку дров, чтобы отработать ночлег – это очень даже справедливая сделка.  
Объевшийся амбарными крысами Корсар с довольной мордой свисал с андерсова плеча.

Скоро фермы стали попадаться на их пути гораздо чаще. Далеко не всегда их принимали так гостеприимно, как у старого Глама, но на равнине даже ночёвка под открытым небом была куда приятнее. Вскоре они набрели на узкую укатанную дорогу, которая привела их в небольшую деревушку; то, что готовил Хоук, было вполне съедобно, но после его стряпни кусок свежевыпеченного хлеба и кружка подогретого с мёдом вина всё же оказались приятным разнообразием. К разнообразию, правда, прилагался почти до неприличия любопытный трактирщик, однако Гаррет сочинил для него такую историю, что даже Варрик, доведись ему её услышать, присвистнул бы в восхищении. Естественно, там не было ни слова правды, зато деревенским жителям ещё на полгода хватило бы тем для обсуждения. Среди которых легко затерялся тот факт, что пришельцы расспрашивали о дороге до ближайшего города.  
Через два дня Хоук с Андерсом вошли в ворота Старкхевена.  
Город, о котором Себастьян прожужжал им все уши во время жизни в Киркволле, оказался лишь наполовину столь роскошен. Хотя, возможно, он просто выглядел по-разному для юного, верящего в милость Создателя принца и для пары потрёпанных жизнью отступников, не ждущих от старкхевенских улиц ничего, кроме новой угрозы.  
Однако их припасы подошли к концу, сапоги целителя износились до полной неупотребимости, и им волей-неволей пришлось задержаться. На окраине города нашлась убогая, неприметная лачужка – ни один здравомыслящий человек не сунулся бы в этот район, но чувство опасности у его обитателей развито было неплохо, и никто даже не попытался тронуть ни Хоука, ни Андерса, ни даже казавшегося совсем безобидным Корсара.  
Руины сгоревшего девять лет назад старкхевенского Круга до сих пор ярко чернели, как будто огонь полыхал в нём только вчера. Андерс не хотел думать, сколько магов встретило смерть в пламени, это болезненно напоминало о том, сколько его собратьев погибло по его вине… и сколько ещё погибнет. Справедливость, встрепенувшийся было при виде города, чародеи которого отвергли тиранию Церкви, притих, как будто вспомнив, чем окончилась для тех попытка побега – и то, что за полтора дня они с Хоуком не видели ни одного наделённого магическим даром. Словно они прятались, и очень хорошо… или их вообще не осталось в Старкхевене.  
Когда Андерс отвернулся от пепелища, короткой вымученной улыбкой ответив на обеспокоенный взгляд Гаррета, Справедливость вдруг тихо, едва слышно проворчал: «Пожалуй, нам действительно стоит… научиться договариваться. Далеко ещё до Ривейна?»

– Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! Я не хочу становиться Усмирённой! – пронзительный женский голос, казалось, обладал чудодейственной силой. Почти оживлённые до этого мига улицы ночного Старкхевена теперь были пустынны и мертвенно тихи – незаконопослушный народ затаился, выжидая, пока храмовники покинут их охотничьи угодья.  
– Да, любовь моя, я всё понял, – мельком глянув на вспыхнувшие синим пламенем глаза одержимого, терпеливо вздохнул Хоук. Андерс благодарно улыбнулся, вытаскивая из-за спины посох, и привычно занял своё место за левым плечом боевого мага.  
Местные рыцари Церкви явно не обладали сноровкой своих киркволльских коллег. Единственный часовой, стороживший выход к одному из главных проспектов города, пал жертвой усыпляющего заклятия, а секундой спустя получил ещё и удар навершием посоха в висок, надёжно отключивший его не менее чем на полчаса. Прижавшаяся спиной к покрытой сероватой пылью стене магесса при виде двух теней, возникших за спинами храмовников, издала визг, по эффективности сопоставимый с наведённым колдовским ужасом, и всё было кончено даже прежде, чем перепуганная женщина закончила выбирать: призвать демона или попросту грохнуться в обморок.  
– Не бойтесь, монна, – галантно поклонился тщетно пытавшийся казаться безобидным Хоук, краем глаза приглядывая за всё ещё пылающим синеватым свечением приятелем. Тот, впрочем, не собирался в ярости набрасываться на спасённую, будучи сосредоточен на нём самом: смотревший глазами Андерса Справедливость заключил, что покрывавшая лицо второго отступника россыпь кровавых капель до крайности эстетична, самого одержимого, и не думавшего оспаривать этот факт, вдруг начали одолевать куда менее целомудренные мысли. – Вы в безопасности, больше вас никто не тронет.  
– К-кто вы? – дрожащим голосом спросила чародейка, переводя взгляд испуганно расширенных глаз с одного мужчины на другого.  
– Такие же отступники, как и вы, монна, – успокаивающе проворковал Гаррет. Отработанный на младшей сестрёнке тон подействовал: судорожно стискивавшие простенький посох пальцы женщины чуть расслабились, она конвульсивно сглотнула – и всё-таки потеряла сознание.  
– Мда, – критически глянув на распростёршуюся по мостовой волшебницу, заключил боевой маг. – Будем лечить или добьём, чтоб не мучилась?  
– Гаррет! – возмущённо воскликнул мигом переставший светиться целитель, почти свирепо посмотрев на любовника.  
– Я шучу, – торопливо заверил тот. Андерс быстро проверил здоровье девушки, и Хоук, взвалив всё ещё бессознательное тело на плечо, без лишнего промедления двинулся в их убежище.  
Ночные улицы за их спинами постепенно оживали, трупы храмовников уже через полчаса были обобраны подчистую. Выживший часовой очнулся утром в тоннеле городской канализации, милостиво оставленное ему имущество состояло из одних подштанников, да и то в основном потому, что на них не польстились даже зажиточные старкхевенские нищие.  
– Я думал, здешний Круг был уничтожен, – отступники разговаривали вполголоса, склонившись над столом и почти касаясь друг друга лбами. – Давно, почти девять лет назад – мы ещё попытались тогда помочь им бежать, а их всё равно потом поймали… – Андерс передёрнулся. – До сих пор помню, как жутко было оказаться под воздействием магии крови…  
– До сих пор помню, как жутко было узнать, что любимого человека из-под носа украли какие-то ненормальные… – скривился Хоук. – Расспросим нашу гостью, когда очнётся. А то странные вещи творятся, ни одного мага на улицах – ни днём, ни ночью, она вообще первая, кого я заметил за всё время, которое мы провели тут.  
Целитель вдруг встрепенулся, подхватил со стола заранее приготовленную кружку с укрепляющим отваром и подошёл к лежавшей на единственной в доме койке волшебнице. Гаррет выпрямился, опираясь локтями на столешницу, и, чуть сощурясь, пристально посмотрел на всё ещё бессознательную девушку.  
– Я знаю, что вы уже пришли в себя, монна, – присев на корточки возле лежанки, с мягким упрёком в голосе проговорил Андерс. – Мы не собираемся причинять вам вреда, клянусь Создателем.  
– Мвя? – задумчиво подтвердил вылезший из дыры в дальнем углу Корсар, встав передними лапами на край кровати и в недоумении ткнувшись носом в лицо существу, занявшему его спальное место.  
– Отстань от неё, кыс, – Хоук подхватил кота под грудь и взял на руки, пушистый хвост мазнул по губам девушки, и та громко чихнула.  
Притворяться и дальше было бы уже откровенной глупостью, магесса открыла глаза и медленно села.  
– Добрый вечер, монна, – мягко проговорил Андерс. – Выпейте, вам станет легче.  
Спокойный уверенный голос профессионального целителя – или, возможно, явное превосходство сил потенциального противника – подействовал, гостья взяла из его рук кружку и послушно принялась пить, чуть поморщившись от терпкой горечи отвара. Мужчины терпеливо ждали, Хоук почёсывал за ухом раздраженно дёргавшего хвостом Корсара, внимательно разглядывая незнакомку.  
– Меня… меня зовут Аланна, – через силу сделав последний глоток, нерешительно представилась та.  
– Очень приятно, – сдержанно кивнул темноволосый отступник. – Как же вы попали в столь… щекотливое положение, Аланна?  
Магесса пожала плечами и отвела взгляд, словно колеблясь.  
– Сбежала, – наконец проговорила она. – Думала, что раз старкхевенский круг давно развалился, меня здесь не будут искать… А тут храмовников оказалось вдвое больше, чем в Ансбурге, просто ужас.  
– Вы из Ансбурга? – Андерс поднялся с корточек и сел на скамейку рядом с другом, глядя на девушку с доброжелательным вниманием. – Там… беспорядки?  
Хоук уловил в голосе одержимого чуть слышную нотку надежды и тихо хмыкнул.  
– Не было никаких беспорядков, – скривилась Аланна. – А надо бы. Вы представляете, у нас недавно появились семь магов из Киркволльского Круга, рассказывали всякие ужасы про восстание… А на следующее утро в библиотеке младший хранитель наставлял семь новых Усмирённых. – Чародейка вздохнула и продолжила: – Мы их потом расспрашивали, они ни в чём не были виноваты! Один старичок вообще почти всю жизнь провёл в библиотеке, души не чаял в своих книгах. У него и дара-то почти не было, на него бы ни один демон бы не польстился, наверно – а они их и проверять не стали…  
– И вы промолчали? – возмущённо спросил целитель. Гаррет внимательно посмотрел на него и успокаивающе коснулся ладонью плеча.  
– А что мы могли сделать? – увлекшись рассказом, Аланна расслабилась и теперь чуть не плакала. – У нас маленький Круг, на каждого мага по три храмовника… И Первый Чародей их боится чуть не до истерики. А Рыцарь-Командор нас всех ненавидит, я точно знаю.  
Андерс нахмурился, сдерживаясь с явным трудом. Обрушить свой гнев на и без того напуганную девушку было бы неправильно, но… нельзя же быть настолько бесхребетными!  
Магесса помолчала с полминуты и чуть слышно добавила:  
– А через неделю после появления киркволльцев они принялись и за наших. Вначале Реван с Хьюбертом – они громче всех возмущались произволом тамошних храмовников, начали говорить о свободе для всех магов и всяком таком прочем – потом забрали Орэйну, а она ведь прошла Истязания, это против правил! Они почти четверть ансбургского Круга уже сделали Усмирёнными. Рыцарь-Командор хочет сделать это со всеми нами, я знаю.  
– Как-то всё это очень знакомо звучит, – вздохнул Хоук.  
– Мы не можем этого так оставить! – решительно произнёс Андерс, устремив на него гневный взгляд. Конечно, они собирались без задержек отправиться в Ривейн, но оставить магов Ансбурга страдать от произвола храмовников, когда они могли бы что-то для них сделать…  
– А то я не догадался, – иронично хмыкнул Гаррет, устало потерев переносицу. Одержимому на мгновение стало почти стыдно.  
– Хоук… – он постарался говорить мягче, может быть, ему удастся убедить друга встать на его сторону. – Ты же сам говорил, что нужно доводить начатое до конца, почему бы не начать отсюда? Ансбург ведь всё равно как раз по дороге…  
– Да, – обречённо подтвердил темноволосый отступник. – Как раз по дороге. И, чую, нам придётся там немного задержаться.  
Аланна с удивлением смотрела на то, как рыжий маг вдруг расцвёл в счастливой улыбке, а второй, глянув на него, тихо рассмеялся и усадил ему на голову серого кота.

Ансбург вовсе не казался средоточием зла, как в глубине души полагал возмущённый очередной случившейся в мире вопиющей несправедливостью целитель. Обычный среднего размера городок, спешащие по своим делам горожане, с полдюжины демонстративно страдающих нищих, десяток забредших в поисках трактира с нормальным пивом наёмников… Ни одного мага Круга на улицах – впрочем, они и в других-то местах редко покидали место своего обитания.  
– Будем действовать по правилам – или наперекор им? – оглядев рыночную площадь Ансбурга, подначил Хоука Андерс.  
– Вначале по правилам, – лукаво прищурясь, степенно отозвался тот. – Разведка, ознакомление с ситуацией... Аланна, милая, вы ведь расскажете нам об этом славном городе?  
– А у меня есть выбор? – легкомысленно фыркнула успевшая свыкнуться с их обществом магесса.  
– Вообще-то нет, – было в серьёзном, доверительном голосе Гаррета – или, быть может, в сверкнувшем холодной сталью взгляде – что-то такое, отчего улыбка девушки мгновенно померкла и постепенно истаяла без остатка. Она скованно кивнула и без понуканий повела их в то место, в котором когда-то отсиживалась в ожидании возможности сбежать из города.  
К вечеру она неоднократно успела пожалеть о том, что вообще связалась с пообещавшей ей защиту и помощь парой – порой Хоук бывал равно безжалостен к врагам и союзникам, а деликатные поначалу расспросы о положении дел в городе быстро превратились в настоящий допрос. Аланна нервно ёрзала на колченогой табуретке, жалобно смотрела на Андерса, только виновато разводившего руками, и даже пыталась заслоняться раздражённо мрявкавшим Корсаром, но тем не менее покорно вспоминала всё, что интересовало Гаррета – вплоть до повседневных, неизменно проходивших мимо внимания мелочей вроде того, стоит ли храмовник на посту у кухни.  
Когда темноволосый отступник удовлетворённо кивнул и ласково поблагодарил девушку за помощь, целителю на мгновение показалось, что та сейчас попросту потеряет сознание от усталости. Однако укоризненный взгляд пробуждению хоуковой совести не поспособствовал, маг только невинно моргнул и непонимающе посмотрел в ответ. Одержимый вздохнул и принялся отпаивать юную чародейку успокаивающим отваром, пока обдумывавший полученную информацию Гаррет с отстранённым видом сидел в углу.  
– Итак, с чего мы начнём наше восстание, о великий стратег? – от волнения шутка вышла неловкой, Андерс извиняющимся жестом коснулся руки Хоука и чуть застенчиво заглянул ему в глаза.  
– Давай ещё разок церковь взорвём, что ли. У тебя ведь сохранился рецепт той замечательной штуки? – меланхолично проговорил тот, поймав его отстранившуюся было ладонь и коротко обласкав кончиками пальцев запястье.  
– Что? – шокированно выдохнул целитель. И с подозрением переспросил: – Это, что, шутка такая? Или… или ты и правда думаешь, что это пойдёт на пользу делу?..  
– Да нет, это так, для души, – хмыкнул Хоук. И как-то по-мальчишески мечтательно улыбнулся.  
– Не подозревал, что ты настолько не любишь андрастианскую Церковь… – задумчиво посмотрел на него одержимый.  
– А за что мне её любить? – пожал плечами темноволосый маг. – За испоганенное детство? За то, что я до четырнадцати лет вообще не понимал, что людям свойственно жить на одном месте? За то, что мама меня рожала чуть не на обочине дороги, а Карвер с Бетани до семи лет с сосками в зубах спали, чтобы не заплакать невпопад и не выдать нас храмовникам? И это ещё при том, что папа не каким-нибудь злокозненным малефикаром был, а вполне себе мирным отступником…  
– Но ты ведь раньше молчал, – почти растерянно заметил Андерс.  
– Раньше меня подводила… м-м-м… узость мышления, – покаянно вздохнул экс-Защитник, обняв его за талию. – И привычка думать, что в одиночку с государственной либо религиозной системой ничего не сделаешь, так что не стоит тратить силы впустую. Завидую оригинальности твоего склада ума, если честно.  
– Нашёл чему завидовать, – помрачнев, пробормотал целитель. Хоук виновато заглянул ему в глаза и потёрся носом о нос; рыжий маг вновь обнаружил, что долго на него сердиться до крайности трудно, особенно когда тот вытворяет что-нибудь несусветное, всего лишь следуя своей сути… а когда под рубашку забираются тёплые жесткие ладони, ласково поглаживая и дразня, все обиды и вовсе вмиг становятся несущественными.

На первых порах Хоук решил всё-таки обойтись без взрывов и прочей шумихи. Андерс три раза чуть не спалил наспех оборудованную лабораторию, придумывая для него состав со строго определёнными свойствами, но в итоге филактериум ансбургского круга прекратил своё существование тихо… и очень грязно: сваренное одержимым зелье растворило и амулеты магов, и полки, на которых они хранились, и почти разъело дверь хранилища, несмотря на то, что она была обита полосами закалённой стали.  
Впрочем, этот факт храмовники обнаружили лишь тогда, когда очередной кандидат на Усмирение благополучно исчез из карцера, в котором ожидал проведения ритуала, и разъярённые рыцари вознамерились отыскать строптивца проверенным способом.  
Рыцарь-лейтенант Риган, отвечавший за охрану филактериума, был арестован по подозрению в пособничестве злоумышленникам; услышавшая об этом Аланна устроила истерику, и полузадушенный Хоук в итоге с изумлением узнал, что по его вине скоро погибнет единственный благородный храмовник в Ансбурге, ни разу (а жаль) не пытавшийся воспользоваться служебным положением для того, чтобы притиснуть в уголке приглянувшуюся ему магессу.  
Вытащенного из всё того же карцера храмовника потребовалось долго убеждать в том, что он не попал в руки злобным малефикарам. Процесс уговоров осложнился тем, что Справедливость был искренне оскорблён подобным обвинением, и Хоуку пришлось утихомиривать взбешённого духа.  
Обеспокоенный участившимися побегами Орден ещё сильнее ужесточил распорядок жизни в Круге, и даже среди самых покладистых магов начали бродить весьма крамольные идеи. Хоук удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся и постановил пока дать чародеям время поразмыслить, благо Усмирённых не прибавлялось – храмовники уже сообразили, что любой, приговорённый к ритуалу, в лучшем случае исчезнет… в худшем на память об исчезновении останется пара-тройка трупов в доспехах с пылающим мечом.  
Однако волнения в Круге всё ещё оставались сугубо внутренней проблемой. Остальной город лениво судачил о том, как рыцарям Церкви в очередной раз натянули нос, уличные мальчишки осыпали ходивших по улицам храмовников насмешками – но тем дело и ограничивалось.  
Увидев ещё одно донельзя наглядное подтверждение того, что убеждать в порочности идеи Круга Магов нужно не столько самих чародеев, сколько обычных, лишённых дара людей, Андерс вновь принялся за написание манифестов. По городу постепенно расползались листовки с обрывочными пока ещё фразами, будоражившие умы не столько смыслом этих самых фраз, сколько их загадочной неполнотой – и неизменно повторяющимся, почти схематичным символом на краю листка.  
Хоук каждый раз с некоторым недоумением наблюдал за тем, как азартно прикусившая кончик язычка Аланна старательно вырисовывает на очередном андерсовом черновике оскаленную кошачью морду со знакомо изодранным ухом, и как-то упустил момент, когда эта самая морда стала опознавательным знаком ансбургского подполья.  
Подполье, к слову, расширялось, вместо одной лачужки во Внешнем Городе оно занимало уже несколько, и Андерс с Хоуком, понимающе переглянувшись, выгнали уже прижившуюся у них Аланну в ту хибару, где ютился постепенно проникающийся идеями целителя сэр Риган. Рыцарь проявил истинно рыцарское благородство, магесса продемонстрировала девичью скромность; Хоук скрипнул зубами и злобно прошипел, что ещё раз он в сваху играть не будет.  
Зато, по крайней мере, у них с Андерсом теперь была возможность спокойно обсуждать дальнейшие действия, не стесняясь наблюдающей за ними девушки – аргументы в подобных дискуссиях применялись весьма разнообразные, и при некоторых из них присутствие зрителей становилось крайне нежелательным.  
…– Надо убедить их, воззвать к лучшим сторонам их души… – увлечённо говорил Андерс, размахивая наполовину исписанным куском бумаги. Он никогда не считал себя хорошим оратором – провальная попытка уладить дела в Киркволле миром лишь укрепила его в этом мнении – и насущная необходимость хоть раз выступить перед собиравшим на рыночной площади народом вызывала у него некоторый трепет.  
– Я бы предпочёл взывать к худшим, – почёсывая пузо дремлющему Корсару, хмыкнул Хоук. – Оно как-то надёжнее.  
– Гаррет, это слишком цинично! – возмутился было целитель.  
«Зато эффективно. Вот именно поэтому он был Защитником Киркволла, а ты от безнадёги церковь взорвал,» – хмуро изрёк Справедливость.  
«Я это сделал по твоему настоянию!» – огрызнулся Андерс.  
«Ну я и говорю – от безнадёги. Потому что мы не нашли другого выхода», – на этом дух счёл спор оконченным и замолк.  
– Попробуем оба способа, – встретившись глазами с любовником, мрачно согласился одержимый. Недописанная речь осталась валяться на полу, Справедливость проворчал что-то неодобрительное насчёт андерсова легкомыслия, но в объятиях Хоука у целителя всё равно совершенно не получалось думать. Даже о том, насколько прав – и прав ли – его дух.  
– А церковь мы всё-таки взорвём, – по-мальчишески упрямо заявил Гаррет, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание. – Только… в переносном смысле.  
– Еретик, – не открывая глаз, буркнул блаженно улыбавшийся Андерс. – Далась тебе эта церковь.  
– Мне завидно, – пожал плечами Хоук.

Слова у Гаррета Хоука почти никогда не расходились с делами. А в вопросах столь существенных, как его личные отношения с андрастианской Церковью – не расходились вовсе.  
– Всего лишь совмещаю приятное с полезным, – невинно улыбнулся темноволосый отступник в ответ на почти шокированный взгляд Андерса, всё ещё державшего в руках замызганный листочек с логичным, аргументированным доказательством того, что доверять присмотр за магами именно Церкви было огромной ошибкой в силу изначальной порочности самой религиозной системы. – Это достаточно убедительная ересь, м?  
– Вот завтра на площади и проверю, – обречённо вздохнул целитель. – Если гнилой свёклой не закидают – значит, убедительная.  
Однако одним лишь этим Хоук ограничиваться вовсе не собирался. Андерс с удивлением осознал, что люди на улицах то и дело отзывались о священницах с плохо скрытым снисходительным пренебрежением, имя Андрасте всё чаще звучало не как клятва, а как ругательство, а слухи о деяниях преподобных матерей начали ходить самые дикие. Но трёпа досужих болтунов всё же было недостаточно для того, чтобы преодолеть впитанное с молоком матери почтение к Церкви. И одержимому вновь пришлось убедиться, что его друг – когда сочтёт это необходимым – способен стать на редкость беспринципным и изворотливым типом.  
– Это бред, Гаррет, – пробежав глазами ровные строчки, написанные летящим, с вычурными завитушками на концах слов, почерком, покачал головой Андерс. – Слишком явная подделка, в это никто не поверит. Хотя печать Владычицы удалась отлично…  
– Самое смешное, любовь моя, – вздохнул Хоук, – что это не подделка. – Он хмыкнул и ехидно рассмеялся: – Я готов был землю носом рыть, чтобы опорочить местное священство и всю Церковь в целом – и обнаружил, что они отлично справились и без меня! Это, знаешь ли, непривычно, мне всегда приходилось всё делать самому...  
– Что? – неверяще посмотрел на него целитель.  
– Это настоящее, Андерс. Долговая расписка купца Родрика Эрана, удостоверяющая то, что за выданную ему ссуду Церковь в любой момент может забрать всё его имущество, а в случае, если сочтёт сумму недостаточной – взять в долговую кабалу его семью и его самого, – чётко разъяснил темноволосый отступник. И задумчиво добавил: – Это называется – в Вольной Марке рабства нет…  
– Даже если старейшины купцов сочтут, что это всё-таки подделка, это заставит их засомневаться, – одержимый аккуратно спрятал бумагу в кошель с прочими документами и сел на краю кровати, опершись на бок лежавшего поверх одеяла Гаррета. – Мне… всё-таки хотелось бы для магов несколько иного равенства.  
Эффект, который произвёл невинный, на первый взгляд, документ, превзошёл все ожидания. Горожане уже не в первый раз сходились послушать диспуты, разворачивавшиеся между появлявшимся из ниоткуда и исчезавшим в никуда магом и присматривавшей за рынком преподобной матерью, ни разу не успевшей применить в качестве последнего аргумента отряд храмовников. Иные аргументы – порой невозможно нелепые – священница изыскивала в бессчётных количествах, и тем удивительней оказалась её внезапная немота.  
– Это ложь! Подделка! Как ты сумел подделать печать Владычицы Церкви?! – наконец взвизгнула священница, кровь моментально бросилась ей в лицо. Народ заворчал, неведомым инстинктом толпы почуяв фальшь, и Андерс, посмотрев на противницу, негромким, доверительным голосом, резко контрастировавшим с её неестественно возмущённым воплем, проговорил, по наитию повторив давешнюю гарретову фразу:  
– Знаете, что самое смешное, преподобная мать?.. Мне даже не понадобилось ничего подделывать.  
Люди на площади мигом смолкли, в гробовой тишине было слышно, как похрустывает лист бумаги в дрожащих пальцах священницы.

Андерсу оказалось как-то донельзя обидно сознавать, что он, вполне вероятно, ошибался. Что и в Киркволле, наверное, можно было обойтись меньшим злом, да только не хватило какой-то малости. Веры. Не в себя, не в правоту своего дела – этого было предостаточно – в другое. В то, что можно положиться на кого-то, кроме себя самого, в то, что если не хватит собственных сил – есть тот, кто защитит, поддержит, подхватит выпавшее из уставших рук знамя, не сочтя ни слабаком, ни предателем…  
Видя в глазах стоявшего в рыночной толчее Хоука гордость за него и восхищённый, многообещающий огонёк, таящийся в самой глубине зрачков, Андерс чувствовал себя всемогущим. И был – всемогущим. На каждое его слово сытая, ленивая толпа отзывалась согласным ропотом, кое-кто начинал хвататься за поясные ножи – их, конечно, придерживали, утихомиривали, но даже зажиточные пожилые купцы, задумчиво поглядывая на оратора, хмурились и начинали шушукаться вполголоса, недовольно косясь в сторону городской Церкви.  
Андерс взывал, уговаривал, упрекал – и отчего-то был неколебимо уверен, что на этот раз его речи окажутся не камнем, лишь на миг всколыхнувшим стоячее болото, а упавшей в торфяник искрой. Эта нечаянная власть пьянила и кружила голову, и всё равно куда слаще было, швырнув в уже далеко не равнодушные лица последнее яростное слово, через пару минут оказаться прижатым к стенке в ближайшем глухом тупичке и, поймав сверкавший восторгом и желанием взгляд, впиться в чуть изогнутые в довольной усмешке губы Хоука.  
Справедливость ворчал, чуя, что эти мгновения становятся для рыжего отступника не менее ценными, чем собственно успех восстания… но даже дух начал полагаться на то, что Гаррет не даст увлёкшемуся магу забыть о делах. Поцелует, подразнит, в последний момент вспомнив, что в десятке шагов кипит жизнью рыночная площадь… что ж, с тем большим пылом Андерс будет убеждать ещё колеблющихся союзников поддержать их в борьбе.  
А на то, чтобы побыть эгоистом, у него будет целая ночь.

К исходу осени даже Справедливости стало очевидно, что волнения в Ансбурге уже не утихнут сами собой. Наконец поверившая в своё право на обычное человеческое счастье Аланна готова была порвать хоть десяток Рыцарей-Командоров, хоть саму Верховную Жрицу, если им достанет глупости встать между ней и её храмовником, и её вдохновенные речи ничуть не уступали в убедительности манифестам Андерса. Сэр Риган, счастливый владелец трёх коз и снопа пшеницы (угораздило ж целителя однажды вспомнить эпопею со сватовством Авелин при Аланне!), окончательно оттёр с кирасы пламенеющий меч и теперь пылко проповедовал то, что счастливому довольному магу никакие демоны попросту не нужны, приводя в пример свою невесту.  
Рыцарю пока не особо верили, но острый меч всегда был хорошим аргументом.  
Обнаружив, что остался практически не у дел, Андерс почти растерялся. Нет, им с Хоуком всегда находилось, чем заняться, но всё отчётливей чувствовалось то, что они перестали быть незаменимыми. Роль знамени революции вовсе не требовала их личного присутствия.  
– И вот, как сказал бы Варрик, настал час, когда героям и коту пора отправиться в закат, оставшись в легендах, передаваемых из поколения в поколение… – однажды вечером задумчиво произнёс Гаррет, почёсывая за ухом заметно возмужавшего Корсара. – Послезавтра утром с южного причала в Антиву отправляется баржа со строевым лесом.  
– С тобой – куда угодно, даже на Глубинные Тропы, – лениво усмехнулся Андерс, обняв его поперёк живота. – В Антиве ведь тоже есть Круг Магов?  
– В антиванском и без нас такие баталии, что соваться боязно, – хмыкнул брюнет, почесав за ухом и его. Целитель замурлыкал от удовольствия и потёрся щекой о его плечо. – А вот про ситуацию в ривейнском Круге что-то ничего не слышно…  
– Они даже в Ривейне Круг организовали, – осуждающе вздохнул одержимый. – Как такое можно было стерпеть? Кажется, моё общение с провидицами должно стать… взаимным обучением.  
Хоук тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в его ухо, и у Андерса мигом нашлось занятие более интересное, чем размышления о политической позиции ривейнских пророчиц.  
А уже через день Ансбургу остались лишь легенды о двух героях… и знамёна с оскаленным котом.


End file.
